Sapphire Dragon
by PKWolf014
Summary: When Hiccup shoots down a different dragon in the raid he realizes this is no ordinary dragon and he's connected to it whether he wants to be or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. So this idea doesn't belong to me. Purely to XxadvengerxX25 who has given my permission to write it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Berk takes heavy pride in being so cold as to remove at least one of your toes by the time you're seven. It really wasn't the ideal place to raise a child but the occupants were Vikings and Vikings are tough.

Stoick let out a soft groan as his children started to cry again. Valka opened her eyes and gave her husband a half glance before she got out of bed and walked over to the crib where her twins were laying, Hiccup's green eyes are open looking at his mother with tears.

"Shh." Valka says gently, picking up her babe and rocking him back and forth in her arms. "You're alright." She says softly and puts a finger to his lips.

Hiccup quiets and Valka purses her lips softly rings under her eyes seeming to deepen. Valka sets the child down next to his sister and turned to go back to the bed.

...

Several years pass and by the time Hiccup, and his sister, Hicca were two, both parents were very tired of crying, bruises, and no sleep.

...

A echoing boom rings through the air and Valka snaps her head up jerking awake as the house rumbles again. Stoick had been in the Great Hall that night, preparing another expedition to the Dragon's nest.

Valka leaps from her bed and races from the room ripping a sword from off the wall as a scream echoes through the wooden structure.

"Mommy!" Hicca yelled. Valka burst into the main room and sees Hiccup holding a small dagger out at a huge Stormcutter, Hicca behind him. Terror raises through the two's mother and she grabs Hicca in her arms shoving Hiccup behind her.

"Get back!" She commands the Stormcutter her voice shaking terribly. The dragon cocks its head to the side slightly, looking at Valka quizzingly.

The door to the house is thrown open and Stoick rushes in. "Stoick dont!" Valka yells. But the chief rushes forward. The Stormcutter growls before it leaps forward, grabbing Valka around the shoulders.

The sword is lost from the Haddock's grip as she grips her daughter tightly. "VALKA!" Stoick yells watching her disappear into the night. Hiccup lets out a scream as the house tips and Stoick grabs him charging for the door.

...

Valka grips her daughter to her chest, trying not to let her slip but the dragon was knocking her off balance and the entire idea itself of being carried was ridiculous, trying to carry a child? It was seriously asking for a miracle.

With one jerk the Stormcutter made the child was tossed from Valka's arms, "HICCA!" She screeches watching her daughters descent onto Berk.

The Stormcutter pulls away from the island merging into the dragons and Valka was lost to all.

On Berk two days later, Stoick stands at the end of a cliffside, watching the burning boat for both his daughter and wife burn. Hiccup is in his arms tears running down his face even though he doesn't completely understand what's going on.

Stoic with grief, Stoick turns away from the boat, walking forward, back to his house.

...

In the forest however, small little Hicca lays still, heart barely beating, small breaths escaping her lungs. A Night Fury stomps through the woods, small son next to her.

As soon as she sees the small babe, she blinks once, silver eyes staring at her, half of her horrified that the babe was left by herself the other half, glad that that's one more Viking she doesn't have to worry about.

However, the mother part of her took over and she nudges the babe rolling her several times. Her son gives a coo of confusion but the mother Night Fury pays him little mind grabbing the child in her mouth and leaping into the air.

After flying a small distance, the Night Fury sets Hicca down letting her son sniff him. The child has deep blue scales on her palms, which surprised the mother greatly.

"This is your sister." The mother says looking at her son. "Her name is, Sapphire **."**

 **Thirteen years later** **.**

Sapphire POV 

I swing through the trees, my hands barely touching the bark. I leap across a large space landing on the ground with a small thud.

I release a breath and walk forward. I have been on my own for a very long time. Over ten years, my mother abandoned me and my brother was taken by the queen. A little after that.

I pull my hair from my face, quickly scaling a tree looking for any source of food. It's been a few days since my last meal and my body highly doesn't like that idea. I frown and grab a branch leaning out and look down at the village.

Small torches are lit, patrols walking around it. I haven't felt thr need to go back, for the brief time I had my mother, she told me all Vikings are evil and would kill me on the spot. I don't look like a human anyway, scales wrap around my hands, little bits on my back.

Not like its horrible anyway, I can literally change into a dragon. I let out a breath and drop from the tree. My bare feet hit the ground with a soft thud and my dark blue nearly black hair flies in front of my face.

I give an annoyed breath before pulling it away from my eyes. I walk into the forest and glance back at the village, my heart aching softly, I want to leave, but I have no where to go, besides my brother promised he would come back for me.

I have little left to hang onto than that single strand of hope.

 **A/N Let me know what you think. :)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV 

I slam the blade down onto the grinder wheel watching the sparks jump off of it with little interest. My thoughts in another world.

The fire reigns freely down onto the houses from the dragon raid, houses going up in flames consistently.

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouts breaking me from my thoughts. The sword slips from off the wheel cutting my wrist. I slam my right hand over the wound, the sword dropping to the ground with a clatter, "Focus on the work instead of wandering off in your thoughts." Gobber finishes turning back to the hammer he's stringing together.

I grumble a curse under my breath and pull my sleeve over my hand grabbing the sword and hoisting it up again. Stupid weapons and-"FIRE!"

I glance left watching as the fire patrol rushes past the window to the house that has gone up in flames.

Fishlegs tosses a bucket onto the house, followed by Snotlout and the twins fight over their bucket, effectively soaking themselves rather than the house. Astrid throws the final bucket and the house is put out, for about half a second before a fireball blasts behind them.

I turn away from them, setting the sword on the ground. I lean out the window as they race past, carrying water full buckets ready to assist another house to be put out as its set on fire. I groan softly, "Oh there job way more useful." I moan and Gobber grabs the back of my shirt pulling me back into the shop. "Hey! Come on, two minutes, please! I need to make my mark!" I say and Gobber rolls his eyes releasing me.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks." He assures then pokes at my chest with his prosthetic, "All in the wrong places." Hs adds and I give a frustrated breath. How is that helping?

"Four seconds. I kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better I might even get a date." I argue and Gobber raises a thick blond eyebrow.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these." Gobber says and lifts up a bola. A warrior leans through the window and rips it from his grasp, throwing it out on a dragon, it goes down, landing hard.

"Okay fine." I agree backing up and put a hand onto my newest invention the Mangler, "This will throw it for me." I argue. The Mangler is set off at my touch and Gobber dives to the side as the bola is fired past him hitting a man out the forehead outside.

I cringe. Oops. Way to be a helpful.

Gobber turns his attention back to me, glaring, "See now this right here is what Im talking about-" Gobber starts.

"It's just a mild calibration issue-"

"No. No. Hiccup." Gobber says and I look up at him, what? "If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons for the kingdom you need to stop all this." Gobber says and points at me. I follow his hands looking up at him with disbelief, really wishing I had the company of a stuffed yak instead of him

"You just pointed to all of me." I say and Gobber nods.

"That's it, stop being all of you." Gobber agrees and I raise and eyebrow, how does one even-Never mind.

"Ooh." I say as if I understand.

"Ooh yeah." Gobber mimics.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw...Vikingness contained, there will be consequences!" I shout raising a hand at him he rolls his eyes.

"I'll take my chances. Sword sharped now." Gobber says and I shoot him a death glare as I catch the sword and head over to the grinder wheel slamming the sword onto the spinning wheel, sparks jumping off the blade.

A high pitched wail breaks me from my thoughts and I race over to the window dropping the sword as I look out it. We call it the-

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

A nearby watch tower explodes with a large purple bang as the Night Fury's whistling wings echo in my ears. That thing never steals food never shows itself and never misses. I watch as another tower explodes and lean back into the forge.

No one has ever killed a Night Fury that's why I'm going to be the first. I turn back to the sword, picking it up off the ground as Gobber switches his hammer to a battle axe twisting it into place. "Man the forge Hiccup. They need me out there." He says, turning to the door, he stops as if the thought has suddenly occurred to him, whirling around to face me.

"Stay. Put. There." He commands, then waves his hand in a I-have-no-time-for-this manner, "You know what I mean." He adds before letting out a war cry and running of to join the rest of the warriors.

I smirk and toss of my apron slipping my vest on as I grab the wheels to the Mangler and wheel it outside past all Vikings waiting.

"Hiccup?"

"Where are you going?"

"Come back!"

I ignore them racing forward, destination in mind. A empty ledge near the edge of the village. I reach it a few seconds later and slam the handles down grabbing several latches and pull back the bola, getting it ready to fire in a few seconds.

And wait.

Sapphire POV 

The raid had woken me from my thoughts a while ago, and I had decided to see if there's any way I can help. I flap my wings again the dark blue blending in with the night.

A high pitched wail feels the air and I feel my heart leap into my chest. A Night Fury, maybe, just maybe its my brother. I pick up speed trying to pinpoint the pitch black dragon before a watchtower explodes a purple ring surrounding the explosion.

"Darkwing!" I call gliding down next to the Night Fury. He looks up at me, green eyes startled slightly.

"Sapphire?" He asks. I give a brisk nod, I haven't been able to catch him in years, he can definitely break the speed of sound.

"Where have you been!?" I demand. Darkwing's gaze shifts to the battle beneath us.

"I thought that working for the Queen would bring a sense of freedom, but we are all slaves." Darkwing says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I don't help with this battle I'll die." Darkwing answers and pulls away from me firing down at another tower and zooming past it. A whirring noise catches my attention and I look down and watch as something zooms st my brother.

No.

I dive past Darkwing and shove him out of the way with my front claws before the thing hits me. I screech in pain my wings becoming tangled and I feel myself fall.

Hiccup POV 

I watch the dragon sail through the air, "I-I hit it?" I ask slowly before I throw my arms up into the air, "Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?" I demand whirling around to look back at the village.

A small blast makes me turn my head around and my eyes widen at least ten times their normal size. There standing on top of a smoking Mangler is a Night Fury.

 **A/N: :)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait. Working on some other stories.**

Hiccup POV: 

I back up slowly the terror pulsing through me to great for me to even whimper in fear. The Night Fury growls lowly advancing on me.

With a quick split second decision, I whip around and race back in the direction letting out a long scream. I hear the Night Fury leap after me and as my feet break the plaza, it tackles me to the ground. I gasp in pain and shock and look back at its murderous eyes.

The dragon stares into my own before its eyes widen with shock. "GET IT!" A voice yells before several Vikings leap onto the dragon shoving it off me.

I roll to my feet and pant for breath, my dad looking at mg from the corner of his eyes from where he's tackling the dragon. Astrid steps up next to me and scans me over, "Are you okay?" She asks.

No.

"Yeah." I answer.

Astrid and I watch as they chain the dragon. What have I done? This beast has lost its freedom because of me. But, if I didn't hit the Night Fury, what did I hit? 

Sapphire POV 

Everything hurts. Everything.

I groan softly and blink several times. My body is wrapped tightly in the rope and I cant possess enough energy to move. I hear the sound of a distant voice.

A Viking.

Terror pulses through me like nothing I've ever felt. He's coming after me. This is the end. When will the blade plunge through me? I have to run.

I squirm in the ropes for a second before I close my eyes tightly and with a small discomforting twitch I change into my human form.

I rip at the ropes and claw them off me leaping to my feet just as a young Viking throws himself over a small ditch. I freeze in place and study him. He's small, thin and pale. Has this child eaten anything?

The boy's fingers move to the back of his vest and he pulls out a dagger. I watch it for a second before I hiss. He flinches but his green eyes narrow with determination.

"Who are you?" He asks. I cant speak his tongue, understand it, yes, but the words do not work.

"Sapphire." I answer in dragon. The teens eyes narrow with confusion.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" He asks. I watch him warily and rub my arms. He watches my every move without blinking.

I give a dip of my head to his question and he frowns. Both his hands curl around the dagger and I hiss softly moving towards him. His eyes widen and he lifts the dagger up. "Stop!" He commands.

I growl. He has given me no reason to trust him. I clasp my hands together and rip them apart fire crackling between my fingers. The dagger falls from his hands in shock.

I have limited time before I pass out from exhaustion but the blue flame burns brightly. The teens eyes widen and he backs up, before he grabs the knife from off the ground and throws it at me.

I dive to the side the fire extinguishing. I roll to my feet and give him a half glance before I race off into the woods. I dont look back but can hear the teen doing the same thing in the opposite direction.

After racing for a little the ground leaves my feet. I let out a startled gasp before gravity takes hold. The ground arrives much to soon and I hit it with a sickening crack.

I let out a scream of agony curling in on myself my leg gripping my foot tightly. The calf bone is broken. I cant transform with an injury like this, I'm stuck in this stupid cove. I lift up my head and look up at the clouds before I hope the little Viking can hear me, "I HATE YOU!" I scream before unconscious takes me as its own.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. :)**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV: 

When I reach the house about an hour later, after running as far away from the girl as I can. I open the door and see dad sitting next to the fireplace poking at the flames. I freeze in place. I was hoping he wouldn't be home. I race up the stairs almost there two more steps- "Hiccup." Dad calls. I cringe.

I stop mid step and back up,"Dad," I say. I go down a few stairs, "I-I have to talk to you dad."

He turns around,"I need to speak with you to, son." He says clasping his hands together.

"I don't want to - I think it time- Fight dragons." We say at the same time.

"What?" We ask in sync again.

"You go first." He says.

Curiosity getting the better of me I go down the stairs. "No, you go first." I tell him.

"Alright, You get your wish. Dragon training you start in the morning." He says and my eyes widen as my thoughts stop. No, no, no, no! I refuse to kill dragons!

"Oh, man I should have gone first." I say. "Because, I was thinking, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do you we have enough-" I pause um, um, um, "Bread making Vikings, or small home repair-" He tosses an axe in my arms and I nearly fall backwards from the weight.

"You'll need that." He says.

I stare at the tall red head in disbelief, "I don't want to fight dragons." I tell him, he laughs.

"Come on, yes you do." He says.

"Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons." I say he turns around serious again.

"It's time Hiccup." He says.

"Can you not hear me?" I ask, can anyone! There seems to be no one who listens! He turns towering over me.

"When you carry this ax," he says and easily lifts it from my arms, "You carry all of us with you." He says, and places it back in my arms,"Which means you act like us, you talk like us, and you think like us." He then looks at me. "No more of all...this." He says gesturing to all of me and my shoulders slump and I drop the axe a little in annoyance.

"You just gestured to all of me." I say annoyance ringing off my words. Not like it is anything new, its been going on for years. Apparently all of me is a bad thing.

His gaze hardens, green eyes becoming cold, "Deal?" He asks.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." I inform him, slightly annoyed. This was nothing new either, would it kill him to listen?

"Deal?" He asks her voice rising, eyes narrowing.

I sigh,"Deal."

"Good," he says and walks forward picking up a sack and tossing it over her shoulder. I sigh he was most likely going after the dragons nest, again. It was nearing winter and this would most likely be the last expedition for the season. He walks toward the door, "Good, train hard." He says and puts his helmet on, "I'll be back. Probably." He says and slams the door.

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

...

Later that day, in the forge I assist Gobber in making new weapons to replace the ones destroyed last night. I grab the heated iron from the hot coals with a pair of pliers and move the canister over to the mold pouring the liquid inside before putting the pliers and the canister down into a bucket of water.

Gobber picks up the mold and walks over to a anvil to start breaking the mold apart.

"Don't take it to heart kid." Gobber says. I angrily put away tools left out, don't take it to heart!? This is tension built up for years! Has he even been at our house on a normal night? "It's his job to be tough on everyone-" Gobber starts.

"I'm not everyone!" I snap and let out a long breath lowering the hammer before I toss it at something, "But it doesn't matter." I say quietly and grab a pair of pliers from off the wall and throw them to Gobber who catches them. "The guy's impossible to please." I add.

"He just doesn't want to appear to be playing favorites." Gobber assures lifting the blade from the mold. I feel the urge to laugh hysterically.

"He's covered in that department. Believe me." I say and rush over the anvil blowing of scraps of metal before Gobber slams the blade down onto it, "If I didn't live in the same house as him, I wouldn't know he's my father." I say and Gobber lifts up his hand and I rush over to the attachable prosthetics grabbing the hammer.

"Have you told him that?" Gobber asks.

"Of course not." I say and attach the hammer to his arm picking up the pliers and walking over the blade. "We barely even make eye-contact, even that is rare." I say and spin the blade as Gobber whacks it with his hammer. "Seriously! I swear he's trying to pretend I'm not related to him." I say and Gobber shakes his head laughing.

"Listen, there's the Viking way and then there your way and your way makes grown men... uncomfortable." Gobber says and I look up at him raising an eyebrow.

"Speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like a new conversation please." I say dryly.

"Alright." Gobber agrees, "How's it going with the lady?" Gobber asks. Really? Now? Really?

"Way to get the mood back on track." I say sarcastically and Gobber laughs.

"Ah come on! I've seen the way you look at Astrid." Gobber says.

"Please, Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town." I say and Gobber looks like he might start laughing again but a shout stops him.

"Hey!" Astrid says and standing in the door way, axe swung over her shoulder, "Can I get this sharpened?" Astrid asks and my eyes widen.

"Astrid! Hi, Astrid hey!" I say and her eyes narrow and she throws the axe onto a barrel and I jump. Gobber grins at me evilly before he shoves me forward.

"My uh, manly, apprentice here will service all of your needs." Gobber says and I look back at him. What is he doing, Gobber is not a match-maker. He cannot leave me here with her! "I have to go get….some….I'm just going outside." Gobber says backing out of the forge as I glare at him. Thank you so much.

Astrid rips her axe from the barrel and hands it to me easily and I nearly tumble over with the weight. The axe slams into the ground with a thud and I look up at reh.

"Okay, razor sharp battle axe coming right up." I say lifting the axe and walking over to the grinder wheel.

"Watch out, if you trip right it can cut you in half." Astrid comments as I give up carrying it and drag it across the ground. Astrid walks forward to the swords.

"So I saw you guys in fire patrol last night. Looked like a good time." I say and she finger the edge of a blade and looks back at me blond banges covering her left eye.

"Yeah, I didn't get burned though." Astrid says disappointed. I look up at her in shock, right, right. I know I only feel accomplished doingsomething if I lose a limb in the process I spin the grinder wheel and look back at her.

"Um, yeah, unfortunate." I agree. She smirks and leans on an anvil looking at me.

"I saw you with your little...whars it called again?" She asks.

"Mangler." I state. She nods.

"Yeah that. So did you hit anything?" She asks. My mind flashes back to the scale girl. I remove the axe from the grinder wheel.

"No."

"That's annoying, that thing was really cool. Did you hear? They're making the champion of Dragon Training fight the Night Fury." Astrid says. My eyes widen, wow they must want no more teenagers. Was Mildew put in charge of that?

"Was Mildew in charge of that decision?" I ask. Astrid snickers.

"No." She says.

"Hey Astrid!" Snotlout calls and both me and her whip our heads around to see the other teens standing in the doorway. "You coming or what?" Snotlout asks and I hand her the axe and she takes it from me, spinning it. Astrid races forward as though I don't exist anymore.

"Thanks!" She calls almost offhandly as she and the others walk forward.

"I'm hoping for some serious scars." Snotlout says.

"I know right? Like a long jagged one across your cheek." Astrid says and they all laugh walking off like I was never there. I hope they have fun, doing whatever they're doing.

"You're welcome." I mutter.

...

The gate is thrown open with a squeak and Gobber looks back at us a wild grin on his face, "Welcome to Dragon Training." He says stepping to the side and the other teens in front of me walk forward. Barely half and hour has passed sense I sharped Astrid's axe and Gobber practically had to drag me here.

Astrid takes in a deep breath, "No turning back." She says and the other teens walk forward spinning around several times looking around at the Arena.

"I'm hoping to get some serious burns." Tuffnut says grinning and spins his spear in his hands and Ruffnut smirks.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid agrees. I roll my eyes walking forward the heavy axe dragging my arms down.

"Yeah no kidding right? Pain: Love it." I say sarcastically and all heads whip around looking at me faces clearly shocked I'm here. Tuffnut recovers quickly and groans.

"Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut demands and Gobber walks forward, and I glare at Tuffnut and Ruffnut groans.

"Let's get started. The recruit who does best will get the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber says and twists his prosthetic in a killing motion. My eyes widen slightly and I look up at Gobber, it was a good thing I'm not going to win, I cannot kill my own kind. Either of them, or whatever I am.

"Um, Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or….?" Snotlout asks trailing off before the twins burst out laughing and I snap my jaw shut in frustration.

"That's not funny guys." Astrid says and Snotlout rolls his eyes.

"Um, it is." He says. Gobber swings an arm around my shoulders supportively and I flinch.

"Don't worry, your small and weak." Gobber assures and starts to lead me forward to where the other teens are in a line, "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber assures and pushes me the final distance to the teens and Fishlegs scoots to the side a little and I scowl, what I would give to be accepted! I look forward as Gobber stands in front of the door and looks at us.

"Behind these doors are a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber says starting to give a speech. It won't end like one though, Gobber prefers bashing people on the head and asking questions later. Fishlegs' head perks up and his face breaks out in a happy wide smile. "The Deadly Nadder." Gobber starts listing and Fishlegs starts to spit out information.

"Speed eight, armor sixteen."

Gobber ignores the boy and continues, "The Hideous Zippleback," But Fishlegs is on a roll.

"Plus eleven stealth times two-"

"-The Monstrous Nightmare-"

"Fire power fifteen-"

"-The Terrible Terror-"

"Attack eight, venom twelve!" He shouts eyes wide with excitement, "Will you stop that!" Gobber yells before gripping the handle to the door, "And the Gronkle." He finishes, Fishlegs leans over to me and whispers, "Jaw strength eight."

I shoot him a bewildered look, and look forward gripping my axe tighter. Gobber is never one for making sure you know what you're doing before he throws you into something. I want to be at least a little bit prepared.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout demands his eyes wide and Gobber smirks.

"I believe on learning on the job." He says and I, completely used to this teaching method mouth the words to myself as Gobber slams the handle down. The Gronckle bursts out of the cage in full fury and we scatter.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead." Gobber says and we all tense in running positions and Gobber looking cheery stops his smile and looks at us, "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" He asks.

"A doctor?" I shout, my heart picking up speed.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guesses.

"A shield." Astrid shouts and Gobber nods.

"Shields! GO!" He shouts and I race forward having no preference grab the first shield my fingers touch. The twins however don't have the same opinion as me. They both grab on end of a shield and I lift up my heavy shield watching them slightly.

"Get your hands of my shield." Ruffnut commands.

"There's like a million shields." Tuffnut responds, "Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut rips the shield from his grasp and slams it down on his head.

"Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut says and the Gronckle flies forward and blasts the shield apart.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut out!" Gobber calls and I race forward as the Gronckle races forward to me. The shield slips from my grasp and I stop, trying to pick it up again. Oh you have got to be kidding me! I was holding it perfectly a few seconds ago.

Gobber walks forward and picks up the shield shoving it into my hands and pushing me back, "If there's a choice between the sword or the shield, take the shield." Gobber says and I mentally memorize that for later and race forward.

"Those shields are good for another thing: Noise. Make lots of it, to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber commands and I, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout start to whack our weapons against the shield and the Gronckle's eyes glaze over.

"Every dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asks and Snotlout lifts up his sword.

"Five?" He asks and Fishlegs shakes his head.

"No six!" He corrects and the Gronckle fires at his shield and Fishlegs shouts something intransalbilte before screaming and rushing out of the arena joining the twins. Snotlout dives next to Astrid and looks at her.

"So I just moved into my parents basement, you should come by some time to workout, you look like you workout!" Snotlout says and Astrid dives to the side as the Gronckle fires at Snotlout blasting his shield apart.

I duck as the shield splinter's fly over my head.

I run forward and look to the side surprised to see Astrid next to me she grips her axe tighter and I look at her and lift up my axe and hear the Gronckle behind us. Astrid scans in front her looking for the Gronckle and I hear the wing beats and then the sparking of the gas and dive forward with speed unnatural and shove Astrid to the ground and the blast goes over our heads.

Astrid looks up at me clearly furious and missed the blast and I roll off of her and jump to my feet shield and axe a few feet away. Astrid stands glaring at me. The Gronckle dives forward and Astrid ducks and the Gronckle flies over her heading at me.

Oh terrific.

I break into a run across the arena and hear the Gronckle flying after me. I pick up the pace and trip falling flat on my face.

I roll over and see the Gronckle over me and gasp backing up and my back slams into the wall behind me and I cringe from the pain and the Gronckle opens its mouth ready to blast me out existence. I take in a few panicked breaths. Would it hurt? The spark lights and Gobber pulls up the head at the last second and I cover my head with my hands and the blast fires over my head missing it by maybe a hair.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" Gobber commands and swings the Gronckle around before throwing it into the cage and the Gronckle whacks against the cage several times, "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Gobber assures and pulls up the lever and I stand shakily and Gobber turns to us. I almost died.

"Remember: A dragon will always, always go for the kill." Gobber says turning to me at the last part and I take in another breath before I turn and look at the blast that the Gronckle head made that was still smoking. I stare at it and lower my eyebrows in confusion.

What about the girl dragon-thing?

 **A/N: :) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *Throws arms up into the air* I liiivvvveeeee!**

 **Sorry for the wait guys! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 5: Flashing Death

Hiccup POV: 

"So why didn't you?" I ask holding up a piece of the frosted broken bola. After dragon training I had gone to the woods to clear my thoughts but had ended up wandering to exactly the same place the Night Fury had crashed. I put the bola piece down on the frosted ground, Gobber's words echoing in my head, 'a dragon will always, always go for the kill.' But this was not the case with the girl. Why had she spared me?

I wander in the forest for over half an hour before I reach an opening in front of me. I duck under a branch and look around me. Its a cove, maybe thirty feet deep in the shallowest parts.

Birds tweet and dive through it. I hum softly before I grab the edge of the wall and swing myself forward onto a ledge. After a few more jumps and near falls, I land on the ground softly.

The cove is peaceful and honestly, it feels like home more than the village. I walk forward before freezing, rooted in place by both fear and shock.

Lying a few feet from the waters edge, one hand in it, unconscious and paler than snow is the girl. My breath hitches before I race forward and skid onto my knees not caring what so ever about any injures stopping in front of her.

My hands hover for a second, all medical training I know slipping from my mind. Pulse. Check for a pulse you idiot. A voice says in the back of my head.

I grab her free hand and shove back her long sleeve pushing my fingers onto her vein. Nothing.

Oh, please don't be dead! I lower my head down and press my ear to her chest. Thump, thump, thump.

I breathe a sigh of relief and drop her hand. After looking around for a few more seconds, I notice her leg is bent out of place horribly. I grimace and feel bile rise in my throat as I see blood and puss leaking through broken skin.

She needs medical attention _now_.

I look down at her hand looking at the dark blue scales. Actually, I get her medical attention and she dies, she's part dragon, why would my dad let her live?

Breathing a frustrated sigh through my nose, I grab her shoulders and upper arms dragging her away from the pond. A soft groan of pain escapes her lips and I look down at her.

When I reach a good distance from the pond, her eyes open slowly like her eye lids are to heavy for her to lift. I set her on the ground and she meets eyes with me for a second.

I shake my head, "Dont move." I command before I take off down the cove. I cant tell others who she is, but I can in the least steal some medical supplies and help her with her leg.

Sapphire POV:

I watch the Viking leave the cove, scrambling up the wall like he had been made to do that sole thing his whole life. I groan and shut my eyes tightly my fingers curling around the grass.

I know I shouldn't have moved with the break I had, but I did. I had tried climbing up the wall and fell, breaking the leg, again. There's a nice gash going down my calf, I'm beyond sure is infected, my head is pounding my throat aching. All in all, I feel pretty terrible.

So the Vikings command for me to "stay here." Isn't needed. I would have done it whether he wanted to or not.

Where is he going?

I honestly, dont even have a rough idea. I just know away is the best answer I can give.

After roughly ten minutes I's guess, I hear his footsteps. I force my eyes open, not really caring about whether he's a Viking, I just want help.

He stops, panting for breath. I look up at him and he kneels down dropping a satchel in front of me, he makes eye contact with me before he bites his lip slightly, "I need to, set the bone." He says and I nod, closing my eyes and bracing myself.

I feel his hands touch my foot and bite my tongue heavily to keep back a cry of pain before he grabs it and I let out a blood curling scream as he sets the bone. I jerk into a sitting position and gasp for breath, pained wheezes leaving my chest.

"Sorry." The Viking murmurs before his fingers scramble for the satchel.

I wrap my arms around myself closing my eyes tightly at the waves of pain shooting through my entire body.

"Hiccup." The Viking says after several seconds of silence. I open my eyes to look at him in surprise. What? "My name is Hiccup." He says after seeing my confused look. Hiccup?

After looking at his figure for another second, I decide, yup, this fits him well.

He grabs a roll of gauze and bandages, touching my foot again. I manage to keep back a cry but a small groan escapes my lips. "You gotta name?" Hiccup asks. I give him an irritated expression. How would I tell you? Seeing it, he shrugs, "Talking will help you keep your mind off your foot. So, you have a name?" He asks.

After a few seconds of him wiping away the dirt, puss and blood from my leg I lift up my hand and point to the sapphire scales on them. He looks up eyes narrowing.

"Scales?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Okay um...hand?" He asks.

 _Really?_

"Fine. Blue?" He asks.

I move my hand in a keep going gesture, "Um, dark blue? Blue blue? Wait...Sapphire?" He asks. I nod and he lifts up two metal rods placing them next to my leg.

He wraps the brace to my foot and I watch him, the way his hand moves, its like he's been born to fix broken bones. After a few more minutes of silence, I rub my temples my head aching. Hiccup finishes and sits back.

"Its sloppy, but it should work." He says and looks back at me. He grabs his satchel and swings it over his shoulder. "I gotta go, but, I'll bring some food tomorrow." He says and points behind himself at 'go'.

I nod and move back against the tree closing my eyes. Hiccup's footsteps start to retreat but I hear him mutter softly, "See you tomorrow, Sapphire."

I rub my arms, "You as well, Hiccup." I mutter in dragon. If I live that long.

...

Hiccup POV:

Before I even reach the Great Hall's steps rain pours down. I groan in annoyance before running up the steps and throw open the Great Hall's doors stepping inside soaked to the bone.

I ring water from my bangs and walk forward to the table that Gobber is pacing in front of and the other teens are sitting on. I grab a plate a chicken and a glass of water as Snotlout scoots over preventing me from sitting next to them. Like I would anyway, sit at a table full of idiots, no thanks.

I sit down on an empty table and poke at the chicken leg, "Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks.

"I mistimed my somersault it threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid answers and Ruffnut lets out a breath of disbelief.

"Yeah, we noticed." She says dryly.

"No, no, that was so, "Astrid."." Snotlout assures, trying to flirt and doing horribly. I roll my eyes and look back at the chicken poking at the cooked surface.

"Right. Where did Hiccup go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks and I let out a breath through my nose. Thank you Gobber!

"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut says.

"He didn't get eaten?" Tuffnut offers.

"He wasn't blasted apart?" Snotlout offers.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid says. I look over at her, feeling slightly hurt. She really is the only one who stood up for me and didn't say I'm completely useless.

"Thank you Astrid." Gobber deadpans and walks over to the end of the table and cleans it off with a swipe of his hook and drops a book onto the table. "The dragon manual, everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber says pointing at the book. Thunder booms outside and Gobber stares at my soaked clothing and sighs, "No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber commands and walks off.

Tuffnut stops trying to balance a knife on the end of its blade and it clatters against the table. "Wait. Read?" Tuffnut asks.

"Well we're still alive?" Ruffnut adds. I roll my eyes slightly. Asking them to read is pretty much asking them to give Mildew a foot massage.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout demands slaming his hand down on the table. I stand and start to walk over to the table.

"Oh! Oh! I've read it like seventy times!" Fishlegs says his face breaking into a large smile, "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-" Fishlegs starts and Tuffnut holds up his hand and snaps it shut in a 'be quiet' gesture and Fishlegs snaps his mouth shut.

"Yeah there was a chance I was going to read that…" Tuffnut starts.

"But now?" Ruffnut finishes.

Snotlout stands and looks at us, "You guys read, I'll go kill." He says and starts to walk off. The twins jump to their feet and Tuffnut grabs his dagger from off the table and they both rush after him, quickly followed by Fishlegs.

I reach the table and look at Astrid, "So I guess we'll share?" I ask and she looks at me giving me a look of disgust and stands shoving it at me.

"Read it." She snaps and stands grabbing her axe.

"Oh I'll mine, great! I guess I'll see you guys-" The door slams shut and I let out a long sigh, "Tomorrow." I finish and grab the book from off the table and move over to the other table and the Great Hall clears out quickly as I wait for my cloths to dry next to the fire. When everyone is gone I flip around on the bench and pull open the book.

"Strike Class, Mystery Class, Fear Class." I read quietly. "Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tidepools. When startled the the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I whisper. Well that sounds like fun, glad I won't have to deal with one of those most likely ever."Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I say and lighting flashes into the dark room and I whip around with a cry of surprise and thunder ripples overhead and I turn back to the book.

"Scauldron, sprays scalding water at it's vitom, Extremely dangerous." I read I flip through several more pages, "Changewing, even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." I say and start flipping through the pages, "Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death." I stop and I stare at the long snakelike dragon, whoa, that would not be fun. Glad there not one of the common dragons in the dragon raids.

I continue to flip through the pages. "Burns its victims, Chokes it's victims, Turns it's victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight." I say and turn the next page.

"Night Fury." I say and look down at the blank page, "Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." I say and tense. At least, until a few days ago. Now, there's one on Berk.

I turn several pages before I see what I was looking for: Flashing Death

"The Flash of Death is a highly territorial and possessive dragon. It has blue fire that can melt through anything and can rival a Monstrous Nightmare in attack. Extremely Dangerous: Kill on sight." My mind flashes to the girl and I purse my lips before I slowly grab a scale I found from her hand and toss it onto the page.

 **A/N: :)**

 **Please review! Sorry again for the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi. Again. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sapphire POV: 

I awake to someone shaking my shoulder. Panic shoots through me and I jerk forward tackling the person to the ground a low growl building through my throat. "Sapphire!" A voice shouts. I blink several times and pull away looking down at Hiccup.

Oh.

I sit back and he gets to his feet again, shaking his head back and forth several times. After a few seconds he grabs a satchel and places it into my lap.

I look at him quizzically before I pull the lid open, looking inside. I lift up a piece of golden brown hard but soft something. I sniff it and a wonderful aroma rises. Hiccup laughs and sits down cross legged in front of me.

"Bread." He says and points to the object.

"Breck." I repeat my tongue twisting as I try and repeat what he said.

"Bread." He corrects.

I rip off a piece and shove it into my mouth chewing several times. Its sweet and melts on my taste buds.

I quickly stuff the rest of it into my mouth and Hiccup's hand flies over his face as he covers his laughter. I roll my eyes and toss a piece of bread at his head. He dodges it his shoulders shaking from the amusement he's feeling.

"Stop laughing. That is not funny." I say in dragon and his laughs stop. He looks at me with confusion before he sighs.

"This is never going to work. I cant speak what ever you speak, and you cant speak English." He says.

"Breck." I repeat trying to get my tongue to work. I understand him fine, my tongue is just having a hard time twisting around the words. "Bread." I say after a moments of silence. Hiccup's head jerks up and I shift my feet cringing slightly but point down at the bread and repeat the word in dragon.

His eyes widen if possible more. "Bree.." He starts trying to say it in dragon but his tongue isn't twisting right.

"Bread." I say in dragon, slower. After a few seconds, Hiccup repeats it.

I grin and watch him for a few more seconds, nearly seeing the gears twist around in his head. "That's it! You teach me that thing you were just speaking and I'll teach you English!" He says and I blink in surprise.

Its really not a bad idea.

I nod once. He grins and looks down at my leg again. "I'll make a crutch. I'll be back tomorrow! Dont do anything stupid!" He calls leaping to his feet and rushing off.

I shift in my position and look down at the satchel in my hands again. "Bread." I repeat softly.

...

Hiccup POV

I slip into the village quietly slipping into the crowd of people rushing around the village getting everything they need to for the rest of the night. After another disastrous day of training, I am ready to go to the forge and make Sapphire that crutch. I don't know what it is, but for some reason, I feel drawn to her. (Not in a romantic way, bleh.) I start to the forge, when another hand grabs my own.

I whirl around ready to jump on the person but Gobber releases me and holds up his hands. "Whoa! Calm down, it's just me." Gobber assures and I lower my fist and look at him. My eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing?" I demand and he grins.

"We are having a picnic." He says and grabs my elbow and starts to drag me through the village. Oh for the love of-

"What...do you-" I start to ask and he weaves through the crowd making it into and out of it in a few seconds without giving me time to finish my question.

He shoves me forward and I stumble and crash into Tuffnut. Tuffnut shoves me back to my feet and rolls his eyes. I rub my arm where he pushed me feeling a bruise forming.

"Hey! I love being crashed into as much as the next person but watch it." He commands and lifts up a fist. Great. Yup plan on doing that, next time I'll ask the urge to trip to pass me and move onto the next person. I let out a breath through my nose and Gobber shoves the twins forward.

"Were having it on a Champions Tower?" I ask and he nods pushing Fishlegs to the stairs. The Champions Tower is for those who have done a something great for the village, they take you to the top and honor you by carving your name into the wood.

"Of course. Where else?" Gobber asks. I roll my eyes and start to scale the stairs before he can shove me up them himself. When I reach the top I see that Gobber has gathered raw food from the Great Hall.

I sigh and pick a fish out of the pile and and shove it onto a stick and sit on the bench. The other teens purposefully sitting away from me.

Gobber reaches the top and lights the fire. Looking around to make sure everyone had something Gobber takes out the last thing in the bag which is a whole chicken. He shoves it on a stick and puts it over the fire.

I hold the fish over the fire, my mind in a completely different place far from food right now. The other teens put their food over the fire and Gobber looks at us and nods his head an idea clear on his face. "Now, how would you kids like to hear the story of how I lost my hand?" Gobber asks and lifts up his prosthetic that has the chicken attached to it.

Everyone's head's jerk up and Tuffnut and Ruffnut chuckle. I sigh, I've heard this so much its not even funny. Gobber smirks, "Well it was on a dragon attack, fierce and bold the dragon's dove down from the sky like a fiery rain and blasted Berk apart. It was my job to watch over all the little kids and I defended them as a Monstrous Nightmare descended and I reached over with my sword and the dragon grabbed my hand and ripped it off swallowing it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious." Gobber says puffing up his chest, clearly proud of being delicious. "He must have passed the word 'cause it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg. The other teens breathe in awe across and Fishlegs then gets a stormy look on his face.

"Isn't it weird to think, that if you're hand was inside of a dragon but you're mind still had control of it you could have like killed the dragon from the inside by like crushing it's heart or something." He says and smashes his two chicken legs together for emphasis.

I look at the fish that is on fire but I am not doing nothing about it. I look up at the boy crush it's heart? Well any apatite I had is gone.

"I swear I am so angry right now." Snotlout says, glaring at his food. When are you not? "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot." Gobber gives the boy an annoyed look but Snotlout doesn't waver, "I'll chop of the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face." He says and points at his face. Astrid raises an eyebrow and I look up at him.

"No, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away." Gobber corrects. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber finishes.

I drop the fish and it lands against the fire's ring but makes no sound. Everything clicking into place, I'd wondered what happened to thr dragon I shot down, I mean I thought Sapphire was slightly odd because of her scales but I never in a million years would have guessed she was the dragon.

Sapphire is part dragon and I downed her.

What do I do? Her leg is in a brace, all she needs is a crutch, real shelter and maybe some new clothing, hers is pretty tattered.

Gobber lets out a yawn,"Alright I'm off to bed, you should be to. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber says I stand up and slide into the shadows before silently walking to the stairs. "But who will win the honour of killing it?" Gobber asks.

I slip onto the first step and start to run down the stairs,"It's gonna be me." Tuffnut says. "It's my destiny see." He adds his voice growing fainter. Fishlegs gasps.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" He asks.

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark." Tuffnut corrects.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth and that's never been there before." Ruffnut says I dont hear the rest of the conversation as I hit the ground and took of running.

Hang on Sapphire, I will get you in the air again.

 **A/N: :D**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sapphire POV:

"Hey Sapphire! I brought breakfast! I hope you're hungry." Hiccup calls walking towards me. I sit up and he sets a crutch down next to me along with another satchel.

I nod a thanks and he tilts his hear slightly. "Wait. You can understand me?" He asks. I nod again and he runs his hands through his hair.

"That's -that's amazing!" He exclaims.

I nod slightly and look open the satchel he's brought and see this time, its stuffed with fish. "There's some salmon some Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup lists. I rip my hand away and hiss lowly at the sack.

Eels can kill us!

"Hic-cup!" I growl.

He reaches into the satchel and pulls the eel from the bag, I hiss lower and he tosses it. "No, no! Its okay!" He assures. When the eel splats on the ground I grab a fish and bite into it.

"Okay that's disgusting." Hiccup mutters before he moves backwards. "I'll just he back here, minding my own business." He mutters. Yeah you do that.

I finish the fish and move onto another but drop it in shock when I feel the bone on my leg seem to snap back together.

No way.

I leap to my feet and race forward ignoring Hiccup's startled cry, I race for the wall and try and change into a dragon but nothing happens. I growl in frustration and look down at my foot. A brace is spreading across the bone, easing the pain and helping me walk.

I sigh but hear Hiccup's victorious shout: "YES!"

...

Hiccup POV:

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber says and the doors burst open green gas spilling out everywhere. The gas thickens and spreads out to us. I grip my bucket tighter and Gobber continues: "A wet dragon head can't light it's fire, the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky, one head breathes gas the other lights it." Gobber says. I look around at us searching for the dragon. "Your job, is to know which is which." Gobber finishes.

Fishlegs whimpers next to me and begins to spit out information, "Razor sharp teeth, and ignites venom from pregijestion prefers ambush attack crushing it's victoms-"

"Will you please stop that!" I hiss.

Snotlout and Tuffnut voices ring through the arena, "If that dragon shows either of its faces- THERE!" Snotlout yells. There was splashes and I look around hopefully. Maybe they got it-

"HEY!" Astrid yells.

And that's a no.

"It's us idiots."Ruffnut says somewhere nearby. I didn't quite catch what they said after that but it must have been bad because Astrid punches Snotlout across the face and Ruffnut smashes her water bucket over Tuffnut's head. Something reaches out and Tuffnut is ripped into the remaining gas. Ruffnut starts to move to the fog to case after her brother but Astrid holds out her hand.

"Wait." She commands.

A tail swipes out and Ruffnut and Astrid are flung to their backs. Tuffnut bursts out of the gas and breaks into a run holding his nose, "Oh I am hurt! I am VERY much hurt!" He yells and races off. Fishlegs let out a squeal of fear.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." He says. One of the heads emerges from the gas like a snake hissing. Fishlegs jumps and dumps his water onto the head. The dragon blinks several times and looks at the boy with a taunting laugh it spits out gas.

"Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs says, My hold tightens on the bucket and the gas head spits out more gas at Fishlegs and he squeals and runs.

Both heads are visible now and I watch as the other head twists as sparks jumps from it's mouth. Both heads raise up to their full height.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber shouts. I toss the bucket up and the it misses by at least three feet and lands in a puddle on my feet splashing me. Great. I needed a bath.

"Ah come on." I groan and the Zippleback growls and I jump backwards slipping on the water, landing on my elbows I sit up the Zippleback cringes and I realized something, it is afraid.

It is afraid of the eel that I had around my shoulder. Taking a chance, I raise both my hands and look at the dragon, "Back, back." I tell it.

The dragon backs away and I continue to push it backwards. "Now don't you make me tell you again." I tell it the dragon backs into the cage and I slowly lift up my cloak and remove the same eel from this morning with Sapphire.

I toss it onto the ground and the Zippleback backs away. I pull the doors closed and turn around I wipe my hands onto my vest and look up.

Everyone is staring open mouthed, jaws making nice homes on the ground. Fishlegs drops his bucket onto the floor and I look at them. "So are we done here?" I ask, wanting to go to the cove, to work with Sapphire. "Cause I've got some things I need to-yup okay.." I say and start to rush out of the arena. "See you tomorrow!

 **A/N: Hi!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to chapter 8. There is a two month time jump from this chapter to the last one, because my brain died and I couldn't think of anything to add. :)**

Sapphire POV:

"Hiccup, I think this is a bad idea." I say and lean over hid project. He shrugs and shoves me away.

"Well it will be a bad idea if you try and attach yourself to it." He says. I put a hand on my hip and roll my eyes slightly.

"I'm not trying to attach myself." I mutter.

"Well you get any closer and you will be attached." Hiccup says and shoves his dagger into the fabric cutting it on the side slightly. "Come on, you've been watching me make stuff like this for weeks. You're aware what happens." He says.

I raise an eyebrow. "It explodes?"

"Ha ha."

"I mean really though, this seems like a bad idea." I say and he looks up.

"Says the person who runs with a broken leg." He points out.

"Its almost better." I argue.

"Yeah. You've told me that a lot. Okay, I think its done." Hiccup says and I sigh face palming slightly.

"This is going to end badly." I warn. He hands me the wings and I sigh (again) and swing it over my shoulders. I look at him, "If I break another bone, I will personally hunt you down and break the same bone on you." I say and he lifts up his hands.

"Point taken. Go." He says and points up towards the ledge.

I mumble something in dragon under my breath moving toward the ledge ignoring Hiccup's snort and then, "I heard that!"  
I quickly scale the ledge with ease and swing onto the top. Its a thirty foot drop at the most and if I land it right, I should smash into the lake.

I spot Hiccup and he gives two thumbs up before backing up slightly. I grumble a curse under my breath before I rip up the latches and throw open my arms. Swallowing the pit in my stomach, I take a running leap off the side of the ledge.

The wind rips through my hair and the wings snap up. My chest leaps and my muscles tense a long laugh escaping my lips. "YEAAAAH!" I yell and glide forward hearing Hiccup yell similar cries. The lake appears all to soon and I crash into it, the water soaking me to the bone.

I push up and break the surface of the water swimming towards the edge. Hiccup grasps my forearm and pulls me from the lake as both of us laugh uncontrollably.

"I didn't think-" I start.

"I cant believe-" Hiccup says.

"-That actually worked!" We say in sync, somewhere along the lines, switching to dragon tongue.

I brush my wet hair from my eyes and look into Hiccups, I see, a blazing fire and determination roaring more than usual. I sort of feel the need to run. I swing off the now soaking flight suit and wrap Hiccup in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" I whisper.

He nods and I pull away, over the last two months, norse and dragon had been the major focus, hours upon hours upon hours we spent teaching each other, now with both of us fluent, Hiccup had been determined to get me into the air again. My broken leg is almost healed and I can almost change again, then, I'll take Hiccup on a real flight.

"I gotta get to training." Hiccup says and I nod. He looks up and blows a stray piece of hair away from his face, "Today's the day they choose the winner." He says and rolls his eyes spinning his finger slightly, _"Wha hoo."_

...

Hiccup POV:

Gobber strides into the arena and nods at all of us. "You have come far from day one." He says and I straighten the helmet I am wearing that my dad gave me yesterday. When I showed it to Sapphire she snorted and said I look like a idiot. Gobber looks at Astrid. She is standing next to me and looks like within the next two seconds she might whirl her axe around and behead me.

I'm sure what I have done wrong but Astrid is plotting my death, funny few months ago, we were friends. Gobber looks up at where the elder, Gothi and dad are standing side by side. "Well I'm not one for formal speaking so, who's ready?" He asks.

Fishlegs raises his hand, "The chances of us-" He starts.

"Fishlegs." Gobber interrupts annoyed. He slams his hand down on the lever and the Gronckle comes flying out. Fishlegs jumps and Astrid tenses. I lift up my shield and then it fires, the blast hits the twins shields, "Ruff, Tuff out." Gobber says the two Thorsten's grumpily walk over the side. I run across the arena and smash my back into the wall.

The helmet tips over my face and I can hardly see from my right eye. Astrid pushes her back into the wall I am hiding behind and she slams her hand down on my shield, pushing my arm painfully to the ground. I hiss softly through my teeth at and Astrid ignores it,"Stay out my way. I'm winning this thing." She says and stands.

I shake my head softly, "Please, by all means." I say and Astrid sends me a glare. She jumps away and I see the Gronckle up ahead. I dont want to win but Astrid is driving me crazy. I quietly walk over to a wall and drop my shield and axe the Gronckle looks at me and I reach over and scratch its neck, (a spot Sapphire told me about) the Gronckle falls asleep at my feet.

Astrid stops her run to it and looks at me disbelief written clearly on her face. Then she snaps her gaping jaw shut and starts to swing her axe around, "NO! Son of half troll mutton eating-" I tune her rant out and look at Gobber.

"So later!" I tell him and start to walk off. Gobber grabs the back of my shirt and drags me back.

"Not so fast." He says.

I give an annoyed sigh and look outside of the arena where Sapphire is waiting for me. Ever since we decied that were not going to kill each other, Sapphire has gotten protective of me, and I of her. We could be siblings, if she wasn't part dragon. If I dont show up soon she'll burst from the cove with a broken leg, hands aflame and yell death threats to all that come within fifty feet of me. Yeah, she's awesome.

I let out a breath and tug away from Gobber's grip,"I kind of need to do somethi-" Astrid shoves her axe onto my throat and I back up.

"What! You need to do what?" She hisses.

"Quiet down."Dad says. Astrid pulls her axe away and stands a few feet away from me.

"The elder has decided." Dad says. Gobber lifts his hook above Astrid's head and I look up hopefully the elder shakes her head and Gobber puts his hand over my head. The elder nods her head and points her finger at me.

I kick the ground with my foot and if looks could kill people Astrid's problems would be solved. She shoots me a death glare as Gobber gives a shout of celebration. "Oh! You've done it Hiccup you get to kill the dragon!" He yells Fishlegs squeals with joy and I wave a hand in mock celebration,

"Oh! Yes! I am so-"

"-Leaving! We're leaving! Pack up, you and I are taking a little vacation...forever." I say as I walk into the cove. I sigh and toss my pack onto the ground. I have packed only essentials, I let out a breath and lift up my hand and fiddle with my flight suit freezing when I hear a wood against rock sound.

I snap my head up and watch as someone covered in full armor leaps down from the rock, staff in hand. Sapphire. _What. Did. She. Do. To. Her?_

My fingers scramble for a weapon and I grab a stick of the ground pointing it forward. The figure lets out a hallow laugh before they swing their staff forward knocking me onto my back.

I yelp and the person's foot slams onto my chest. "Ow! Why would you do that!?" I demand.

A growl cuts through the air and I barely have half a second to look left before something smashes onto the person. I roll to my feet and watch as a barley a blur, Sapphire tackles the person shoving their helmet off. Its an women, in her mid thirties I'd guess.

Sapphire jumps off her hands crackling with blue fire. I rest a hand on her shoulder and she looks over at me, eyes softening. "Are you okay?" She asks in dragon.

I nod. "I am." I assure in dragon.

Sapphire turns to the lady. "Who are you?" She asks in norse. The lady gets to her feet and stares at both of us her eyes widening as she studies my face.

"Hiccup?" She breathes. I share a glance with Sapphire.

"Should I- should I know you?" I ask softly.

She sighs and shakes her head. "No. But a mother never forgets."

 **A/N: :D**

 **please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV:

"You're my _mother!?_ Do you grasp how insane that sounds?" I demand.

Valka sighs softly. "I know you're probably mad at me, but I couldn't come back, not after the death of your twin." She says. I feel my jaw plummet several feet.

"Wait! Wait? I have a twin?" I demand. She nods.

"Who is this?" Valka asks looking over at Sapphire.

"I am Sapphire." Sapphire answers.

Valka looks from me to Sapphire her eyes widening again. After a second she slowly reaches out a hand and despite Sapphire's silent protests touches her cheek softly. She pulls away and then looks at both of us. "Oh my children!" She cries and wraps us in a tight hug.

Sapphire gives me a bewildered look and I return it. "Sapphire I must have dropped you, so many years ago. What are you to doing out here?" Valka asks and pulls away from us.

I rub the back of my neck. Twins. Me and Sapphire are siblings!? "Long story. Sapphire is part dragon and I've been helping her, you there is the whole dont really want to show the village or they would beat me up again and-" I slam my mouth shut at Valka's furious scowl.

"They would what?" She repeats. Her eyes narrow and she rips off the rest of her upper armor, grabbing me and Sapphire, "Come on, were going to talk to your father." She says and Sapphire rips away.

"No! I-I cant. If I go someone is bound to notice the scales." Sapphire says. Valka stares her over.

"They harm one hair on your head, and I'll personally hunt them down. Now come." Valka says and grabs Sapphire pulling us forward. I look back at my sister and give a tight smile. She wraps her arms around herself and returns the tight smile.

 _Twins._

That is just... _crazy._

Valka is still fuming when she storms through the streets ignoring the startled looks of the villagers as someone they thought was dead is now walking amount them, she ignores the crows that builds up, one hand firmly on my shoulder the other clenched around Sapphires shoulder. She storms up the Great Hall steps, and throws open the doors resulting in a heavy, echoing bang.

"STOICK HADDOCK!" She roars finally releasing me. I rub my arm and purse my lips tightly. Sapphire looks at me and I give her a half smile in reassurance.

Dad turns from the table he's leaning against, Gobber next to him both men's eyes pop as Valka storms up. "I gave you one job Stoick! _One_!" She yells.

Dad stands as she approaches. "One stupid job! And look how that turned out!" She yells and points at me and Sapphire.

Dad opens his mouth to speak but Valka cuts him off, "Did I ask anything more than that, no! What half troll mutton eating head possessed you _! You PROMISED!"_

"Val, I-" Dad says pausing almost looking embarrassed. What did he promise? Valka folds her arms across her chest, drumming her fingers over her arm. "-Kept it." Dad finishes.

Valka removes one arm and jabs his chest. "You said that you would look after our children if I died, or couldn't." Valka growls through clenched teeth putting heavy emphasis on children.

Murmurs run through the crowd."I did." Stoick says and gestures to me, "Look, Hiccup is alive and breathin', 'sides, I though the devils took you and Hicca." before he had even finished his sentence Valka's hand flies up and she slaps him.

"I dropped Hicca. Did it even occur to you to look in the woods for us!? Did you even bother looking for _me!?_ " Valka demands.

"He did. For about a year." Gobber pipes up.

Valka's furious scowl is really all that's needed to prove that she doesn't care. "Hicca raised herself! She is right there!" Valka shouts and points at Sapphire. My twin tenses as all eyes move towards her. I grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"That's -" Dad starts to say.

"YES! You left our child to raise herself!" Valka shouts angrily.

"I didn't know she was here!" Dad roars. There's a few seconds of heavy intense glaring before Stoick grabs her shoulder and leans forward. The two kiss and the tension in the room eases a ten fold.

Sapphire looks at me before Astrid starts walking up to us. Sapphires grip on my hand increases and I glance around the room before I start to pull Sapphire away. "Excuse us!" I say and slip into the crowd.

We break free of the Great Hall and I dont look back breaking into a run. We reach deep into the forest, near the cliffs before I hear footsteps behind us. I turn before Astrid tackles me. She slams her axe over my throat and looks at Sapphire. "I want answers. Start talking." She commands.

Sapphire growls and I push Astrid's axe. "Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, ever." I say. Astrid huffs.

"Fine. I promise."

"Sapphire, is my sister and part dragon. I've been helping her leg." I say. Astrid studies me then looks at Sapphire her eyes widen and she turns to me.

"This, is what you've been doing!?" She whispers lowly.

I nod.

"Mphf." She huffs. "I cant believe you!" She growls. Sapphire slams a hand over Astrid's mouth and lifts up thr other, dancing with fire. The Hofferson's eyes widen with horror.

"If I were you, I would be as quiet as possible. You better keep this between me, you, and Hiccup. Remember: I bite." Sapphire hisses.

Astrid drops her axe in shock but nods. Sapphire removes her hand and we both pull away looking at her. Astrid takes in several deep breaths before she relaxes slightly.

"I-" she starts to say before Sapphire slams her hand over her mouth again.

"Be quiet." She hisses. She looks up, her eyes widening."The call." She murmurs. She releases Astrid and starts to walk forward in a daze.

"Sapp?" I ask and start to move after her.

"I must serve my Queen." She murmurs moving towards the edge.

"Sapphire!" I cry rushing towards her.

"Must serve the queen." Sapphire murmurs, her foot steps over the edge and she starts to tumble off it.

"SAPPHIRE!" I yell and grab her forearm falling to my stomach. I start to slip and look back, "Astrid HELP!" I shriek.

Astrid races forward and grabs Sapphires arm and we pull her up. She looks forward in a heavy daze. "Hiccup...?" Astrid starts.

I shake her shoulders and she snaps back into focus. A cry of pain or fear escapes her lips and she grabs my shoulders in a tight hug, tears falling down her face. I freeze before returning the hug.

"What was that!?" Astrid breathes. Sapphire looks up at her before looking at me again.

"The Queen." She whispers, voice so soft, I almost miss it.

 **A/N: :)**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sapphire POV:

I watch the Arena from the top of the ring next to my parents. The crowd is cheering madly, ready to watch Hiccup kill thr Night Fury.

My dragon brother against my twin. He is a Night Fury, I have a sinking feeling, Hiccup will not be victor over this.

Astrid is down there somewhere. I don't know where, but she is. Hiccup steps into the ring a few seconds later, pale as if he'd seen death. I still dont know what he plans on doing, I highly doubt he's going to kill the dragon.

Hiccup grabs a small dagger from off the weapons rack and a shield. "I would have gone for the hammer." Dad mutters.

"I'm ready." Hiccup says and I release a breath, feeling just as anxious as he is. Dad gives a brief nod to Gobber who pulls on the lever.

The wood creaks softly before the cage door explodes, wood, dust and metal flying everywhere. A whistle pierces the air and Hiccup tenses before a black blur leaps from the cage landing in front of him.

I release a shaky breath, gripping the chains tightly. Hiccup backs up slowly, dropping his shield and his dagger. "What's he doing?" Mom asks and I stiffen. He's going to train the bloody thing!

"He's training it." I mutter softly.

Hiccup drops his dagger and lifts out a hand, "I'm not one of them." He assures and dad jerks up in his seat.

"Stop the fight." He commands.

"No! I need you all to see this!" Hiccup shouts and I release the chains looking back at my parents. Come on, let him!

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" Dad roars and slams his hammer down on the bars. The Night Fury snaps at Hiccup and I let out a started breath looking at my twin.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells. I search around myself for a second before I climb up onto the Arena bars and slide through them. I prepare to hit the ground with my feet, but instead, four talons do.

I roar angrily leaping over my twin and look at Toothless. "Leave him alone!" I growl.

Toothless laughs hollowly. "You'll protect the very thing that crippled you?" He shouts.

A hammer hits the side of his head and I snap my head and look as Astrid, with her head held up high stands next to the weapons rack. Toothless fires a blast at her and she dives to the side rolling away from it.

"This way!" Stoick shouts. I snap my head up to him and shove Hiccup forward with my snout. He stumbles and Toothless looks at me, growling lowly.

"YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" He roars. Rage feels me and I leap onto the Night Fury, digging my claws onto the stone.

"You stay away from me and my brother." I growl and jump off him. Toothless looks startled but scampers off.

Hiccup POV:

I rave over to Sapphire and shove at her, "Sapphire you have to go! Get out of here!" I shout. She shakes her head.

"No!"

I hear a war cry before dad races at us, "No dad she won't hurt you!" I shout as as villagers start to file into the arena.

Sapphire leaps onto dad rolling several times before she builds up a blast like she doesn't recognize him. "Sapphire stop!" I yell and the Flashing Death swallows her blast looking at me in confusion.

"Get it!" Someone yells before several people start to race at her.

"Stop!" I command racing forward to be stopped by Astrid. I'm frozen with shock and dont register anything until I see Sapphire being dragged away by several villagers. I shake my head several times before I race forward. Astrid grabs my arm stopping me.

"Hiccup dont." She murmurs.

...

The Great Hall's door is thrown open and dad tosses me into it. I stumble forward and I can almost see the fire shooting out of his ears."I should have known, I should have seen the signs." He mutters to himself.

"Dad-" I start.

"We had a deal!" He shouts. I run a hand through my bangs and look up at him.

"I know but that was before...oh it's all so messed up now." I groan and he whirls around to me face furious.

"I should have told you before now!" I say and look up at him worry whirling through my chest,"Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please just don't hurt Sapphire."I plead. He glares at me.

"The dragon!? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" He shouts.

"That dragon is your _daughter!_ " I shout. Stoick shakes his head.

"She is no daughter of mine, she's a monster." He growls.

"She was just protecting me! She's not dangerous!" I say his glare doesn't waver.

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US-" I cut him off.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" I yell, I look up at him, the tension so bad I am choking on it. "They have to! If they don't bring back enough food they'll be eaten themselves, there's something else on their island dad….it's a dragon-"

"So you've been to the nest." He interrupts and looks back at me from where he'd been pacing. Hiccup, you are a genius.

"Did I say nest?" I ask quickly.

"How did you find it!" He demands, I look up at him and shake my head.

"I-I didn't, Sapphire told me about it, only a dragon can find it." I say and look up at him. He glares before an idea passes on he's face. He's going to use Sapphire to find dragon island, I realize. No! He cant! Sapphire is a part of me that's been missing for fifteen years! My best friend!

He stomps to the doorway and I chase after him, "No, no no! Dad no! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! I promise you won't win this one!" I cry Sapphires vivid explanations going through my head. He doesn't stop and I let out a breath, "For once in your life would you please just listen to me!" I plead racing forward and grab his arm. He throws me back and I hit the ground my palms skidding across the hard stone.

I stare up at him shock running through me. His eyes narrow, "You've thrown in your lot with them." He says and the words make my blood go cold, "You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He says and every ray of hope seeps from me.

"Ready the ships!"

...

Hours pass as I stand, watching the ships prepare for battle. Sapphire, chained and shackled is shoved onto the boat, somewhere along the lines she had changed into her human form.

Valka stands next to me, and its clear from the stormy expression on her face, she tried and failed to talk dad out of this. Sapphire hisses something in dragon I dont catch a curse by the sounds of it before the boats lurch forward heading out.

Sapphire is gone.

"It's a mess." Astrid asks breaking me out of my thoughts,. I sigh and look away as she walks up to me. "You've lost everything, your father, your tribe, your twin sister." She says.

"Thank you for summing that up." I say dryly.

Astrid frowns, "Why couldn't I have just walked away from that dragon when I found her in the woods?" I ask angrily looking at the boat-less horizon. "It would have been better for everyone." I add.

"The rest of us would have done it." Astrid says before looking over at me, "So why didn't you?" She asks softly.

"I don't know, I couldn't." I respond looking down at the ground memorizing the pattern on the wood.

"That's not an answer." Astrid says.

Frustration boils in me and I whirl around to her glaring,"Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" I demand.

She looks at me a firm determination in her voice as she says, "Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

I look the girl in the eye, "Oh for the love of- I was a coward, I was was I wouldn't let her die." I exclaim angrily.

Astrid smirks,"You said 'wouldn't' that time."She points out. I snap the build up from the whole day finally losing my tied tongue.

"Okay! Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I am the first person who wouldn't kill a dragon!" I turn away from her shocked face staring at the ocean lapping against the shore lazily.

"First to help one." Mom says.

I lift up my head at her words.

"So..?" Astrid asks. I turn around to my parent and the Hofferson.

"I wouldn't kill her, because when I saw her broken on the ground, bleeding to death she look as frightened as I was." I say quietly, I lift up my head. "I looked at her, and I saw myself." I say.

Astrid lets out a breath and is quiet for a second, "I bet she's really frightened now." She says softly before turning to look back at me. I snort.

"She'd probably take off your head for saying that." I mutter. Astrid laughs softly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"Eh, probably something stupid." I say dryly and Astrid smiles softly.

"Good, but you've already done that." Mom says and an idea pops into my head as I look at her.

"Then something crazy." I say starting to turn around before I see something in the distance.

"That's more like it." Astrid agrees grinning before both of them take off after me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: :D :D :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sapphire POV:

The chains are heavy, and painfully tight around my wrists. Stoick walks back and forth on the boat, when we turn and reach the fog bank of the Queen's island he stops looking out at the island.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." He commands and Gobber walks up as the boats start to sound out.

"To your left."

"Behind you on your right."

"Behind you."

"No idea."

Wow, that last one sounds encouraging.

"Stoick, I was overhearing some of the warriors just now, and well you know, some of them, what it is we're up to here-not me of course, I know you're always the man-with-the-plan but some-not me are wondering if there is infact a plan at all, and what that might be." The man says hinting clearly that he is part of the "some of the warriors".

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick responds practically growls. A low hum starts in my head and my ears twitch as I realize we're getting very close to the Queen. I hum softly feeling the trance start to over take me. Stoick shoves past the one armed and legged Viking disappearing from my view.

I lift up my head my brain fuzzing thoughts mushing together to nothing. The Queen calls for me softly and I listen to her call jerking my head back and forth as if I am navigating through the sea stacks on my wings.

…

(Hiccup POV)

I glance briefly at the arena before I turn as I hear footsteps.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I would definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs says a stormy look on his face. Astrid steps into the arena after them, axe strapped to her back and gives me a half smile. By my request she had gathered all the other teens.

Mom gives a brisk nod and climbs ontop of her Stormcutter, Cloudjumper as I had learned.

Tuffnut pushes his way to the front and stalks up to me grinning "You we're wise to seek help from the world's most dangerous weapon. It's me." Tuffnut says, gesturing to himself.

Snotlout shoves him away and nods happily, "I love this plan!" Snotlout says enthusiastically. I look at him in confusion.

"I didn't-" I start, I but stop when Ruffnut leans in close to me.

"You're crazy." She says then whispers, "I like that." Astrid pulls her away from the horn on her helmet and I give her a grateful look.

"So what is the plan?" She asks. I grin and look at Ruff and Tuff who are lying on the ground and then up at Astrid again.

…..

Sapphire POV

The hum increases the closer we get and I can hardly hear anything but the other dragons suffering the same fate. The boat creaks softly and I hear it like I'm underwater. I do not want to be here!

"Oh, heh, I was wondering where that went." Someone says chuckling softly and I lift up my head to the mountain.

"Stay low, and ready your weapons." Stoick commands.

The voice is barely entering my head, I stare up at the direction volcano the hum and need to get to the Queen feeling me. Despite my protests, not to. I scan my brain for anything to think about besides her, and a face flashes in my mind, brown haired, stuttering clumsy mess. Hiccup.

I focus all my thoughts on my other half trying to draw my mind away from the Queen, and surprisingly it starts to work. The ship lurches suddenly and my thoughts snap back to normal and I look at the rocky beach of the Queen's island.

Stoick swings over the side of the ship sword in each hand, "Were here." He says looking up at the island, face set with determination.

…

Hiccup POV:

I back up slowly hand outstretched, the Monstrous Nightmare follows me out slowly his hot breath tickling my skin. I slow to a stop and grab Snotlout's palm,"Wait! What are you-" He starts his voice gaining several octaves.

"Relax, It's going to be fine." I assure and replace his hand with mine. Snotlout's hand reaches out and he touches the Nightmares snout.

I walk away and Snotlout gives a squeak of fear, "Where are you going!" He demands. I don't answer reaching into a crate pulling out a rope.

"Okay." I say turning around and throw a rope to Snotlout who catches it, "The plan is to go in, take Sapphire and then blast apart the Queen." I say.

"Um I hate to be Norbert the Negative, but..I really don't think that's going to work." Fishlegs says and Astrid whacks him on the arm. I bite on my lip agreeing with him but not voicing it.

"It will." She assures and looks over at me,"Lets go get your twin."  
….

Sapphire POV:

I watch from the deck of the ship hours later from when we docked, the Vikings have left me on the boat, why they didn't just kill me now I don't know, It's not like I'd be of any use to them anyway, I already unintentionally led them where they want to go

A Viking slams a spear into the ground lined up with the hundreds of others. Stoick, and other men stand up in front as he looks at the mountain pointing down at a map before he lifts up his hand.

The Vikings fire the catapults and they hit the mountain with a long bang that echoes around us breaking an opening into the mountain. Great, now they're going to bring the Queen out and we'll all die! At least Hiccup will survive stuck on Berk, but alive. Stoick walks forward to the cave and ducks as flaming hay is fired over his head.

I can't see what he can but he lifts up his hammer, "DEATH OR GLORY!" He shouts and the Vikings repeat the call before Stoick races forward and the dragons jump out of the cave. My ears lower in fear, having seen more than once what the Queen can do, I have been here, twice I think. Its horrifying.

The dragons shoot out of the tunnel ,"Get away she's coming!" Dragons shout and Gronckles race away at the speed of normal dragons. I struggle against the chains of the prison wanting nothing more than to get away.

"WE DONE IT!" A voice shouts and the Vikings cheer. I pull against the chains, but the metal doesn't budge.

"No! This isn't over form ranks!" Stoick shouts racing forward before a roar breaks through the air.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME!?" The Queen shouts and I whimper ducking my head as her voice screams in my brain, shooting a headache worthy to say it's splitting my brain open. The Queen roars in anger, stomping on catapults.

"GET TO THE SHIPS!" A voice screams and the Queen laughs wickedly in all the dragon's heads.

"You may try." She yells before building up gas in her throat. I take in a sharp breath. I am on the ships. Dragons are mostly fireproof but so are the chains that bind me to the ship. Valka races forward seeing the Queen's plan.

"No NO!" She shouts but it was too late. The Queen fires and the gust of heat hits me before the flames do and it lights the wood of the boat on fire instantly.

 _Great._

….

Hiccup POV:

I release a breath, and pat the Night Fury under me, Toothless as he had proudly proclaimed. Surprisenly, he hadn't tried to kill me again, after explaining what I'm doing he agreed, as if he knew Sapphire.

When we reach dragon island a few hours later, a huge mountain dragon was already out and the fleet was on fire or destroyed, "No," I breathe as I stare at the burning ships. I knew they wouldn't take Sapphire off of the ships. There we're shouts and I could hear dad and Gobber. I pat the Toothless on the neck, "Fire at the head!" I command he does as I request and there is a blast as her fire makes contact with the head.

"I'm going to go try and talk some sense into your father!" Mom yells as she dives past me. I mod and watch her disappear.

"Ha Ha!" Toothless shouts before we fly out of range and in the sight line of dad and Gobber who were small figures on the island.

I wave at them and stare at the dragon breaking it down on my head before looking back at the other teens.

"Fishlegs break it down!" I shout.

His eyes narrow. "It's got a heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing, stay away from both. Small eyes large nostrils, on relies on hearing and smell." He conclude.

"Got it." Astrid shouts.

"Okay. 'lout 'legs keep it confused, Ruff Tuff figure out if it has a shot limit, make it mad!" I call.

"That's our specialty." Ruffnut assures.

"Just do what I told you!" I call before Toothless dives to the side.

I shove down the panic feeling me for my twin and scan the burning ships. The fire and smoke is obscuring my vision. I stare at it harder and then I see the speck of dark blue, "There!" I cry and let out a breath of relief.

"Sapphire!" Toothless calls. He lands on the deck and I race forward towards my sister half hugging her.

She sighs in relief and looks at Toothless. "I'm sorry." Toothless says.

Sapphire smirks, "Blast these apart and I'll say were even." She assures lifting up the shackles extending around the railing of the ship.

A shadow looms over the boat and I whirl around in shock and see the huge foot of the dragon slam down on the deck.

"Think you can run little dragons?" The dragon hisses at us and I look up at her in shock before the boat snaps down the middle and me, Sapphire and Toothless are thrown into the water.

I land in it with a splash and I turn around swim to Sapphire. The heavy chains on her are making her sink like an anchor. I reach her and put my hands out my fingers struggling for the chain again, I grasp it and tug at it several times in desperation to save my twin. Toothless joins me, biting and clawing at the chains. My lungs scream and my breath slips out like I had been kicked.

I am drowning.

Water rushes into where air used to be and I close my eyes and my hand lets go of the chain. A force grabs my back and drags me to the surface.

"Hiccup!" Toothless shouts his voice distant like I have fish in my ears. Which sadly I do speak from experience. I'm placed on the rocky beach and I snap my eyes open and cough up water as I see dad jump back into the water. I cough and take in a deep breath before I stand and wait.

A few seconds later with an explosion of sea water Toothless bursts out of the water and sets dad and Sapphire down before he lands on the rock shaking of water. He turns to me, "Come on!" He shouts.

I grin and push my wet hair away from my face and rush up to him, "You go it, bud." I say. I jump onto his back I see dad move from the corner of my eye. I don't look up at him but lift my head high to look at the monster dragon as she smashes another catapult.

Sapphire roars shaking water off as she changes to her dragon form. "Lets blow this this thing." She says.

A hand grabs my own and I flinch, I look at see that dad has my hand in his own, "Hiccup, I'm sorry….For, for everything." He says his eyes wide.

I shrug, "Yeah, me too." He looks up at me his green eyes filled with regret. "You don't have to go up there." He says, nearly begging.

I smile, "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." I say, we exchange smiles.

He grows serious again, "I'm proud to call you my children." He says looking at both Sapphire and I. My eyes widen and he releases my hand.

"Thanks, dad." I say.

"He speaks for both of us." Sapphire says and dad backs away. Toothless jumps into the air flying around for a second drying off. A wet dragon head can't light it's fire.

"He's up!" Astrid yells.

"Get Snotlout out of there." Isha commands. I glance and see Snotlout on top of the head, the twins argue, before Snotlout jumps onto the Zipplebacks neck and the twins rush off.

"I can believe that worked!" Tuffnut shouts.

Astrid and her Nadder fly by the mouth, the dragon takes a deep inhale and Astrid and the Nadder are start to get dragged back. Toothless races at them and a whistling noise echoes in the air. Toothless fires a blast and it smashes into the large dragon's head and the Nadder's flight faltures as Astrid is tossed from the saddle.

She screams as she falls through the air and Toothless picks up speed, he reaches Astrid's falling body and I look down at the wings but can't see her,"Did you get her?" I ask. Toothless ducks his head down. Giving a affirmative growl.

I give a sigh of relief and Toothless sets Astrid down. Astrid, slightly breathless says, "Go."

We circle around the Vikings and I look at the huge dragon. I look at it in shock, "That thing has wings!" I realize I pat Toothless on the side of the head."Okay, let's see if she can use them."

"Care for any assistance?" Sapphire asks diving in next to us. I shoot her a half smile.

"If you want to offer it." I say and she smirks. Toothless turns and we plummet, Sapphire and Toothless building up blasts. Wind blows in my ears and the now familiar whistle of his plasma blast is heard. Toothless and Sapphire fire and the entire dragon tips over from the powerful blasts.

There is a moment where she just lays on the ground before the dragon lifts up a huge tattered and torn wing. She slowly gains air I grip the handles tighter,"Well she can fly." I say slightly wondering if that's a good thing.

"Noted." Sapphire shouts at me.

"Head for the sea stacks!" I command her. Sapphire nods and both the Night Fury and Flashing Death dive into a valley of sea stacks. I look back at the huge dragon. She snaps at us, but cannot reach us. She give a frustrated roar before it starts breaking through the sea stacks in hot pursuit.

I look around us and see the thick black heavy snow clouds. "Head for the clouds, you'll blend in." I shout to Sapphire.

Toothless lifts up his head and I grin and click the tail fin, "Okay Toothless, time to disappear." I say and Toothless takes in a sharp steep climb into the clouds. "Come on, bud!" I shout.

"Disappear we shall." Toothless assures.

We soar up and I hear the sound of the gas and spark and I pull Toothless to the side,"Here it comes!" I warn. The fire shoots past us and we soar up higher into the sky.

My twins is next to us Sapphire eyes are wide but she locks her gaze with mine.

Toothless disappears instantly in the blackness of the of the clouds. The huge dragon gives roars of confusion and frustration.

"Aim for the wings." I say softly to Toothless and Sapphire.

"Got it." Toothless says, lowering his ears in determination. If he blast on the wings and go in for a dive it will make her wings unstable and they'll rip apart. And then problem solved.

Toothless builds up a plasma blast, and fires it at the left wing and then he dives back into the clouds.

Sapphire dives onto the other side and fires a just at the right wing disappearing into the clouds just as easily. Toothless disappears as quickly as he had appeared and we continue this pattern until Toothless has one shot left. I'm pretty sure Sapphire is out.

"I'm out!" Sapphire roars.

"Go to land, now! We'll be there in a second." I say.

"Be safe, Hiccup." Sapphire commands.

I grip the handle tighter as I hear the big dragons furious roar.

A huge fireball spreads through the clouds and I look back at it in horror, "Watch out!" I yell. Toothless pulls away but his tail llits licked by the flame. The fin is ripped open, Toothless letting out a roar of pain. I put a hand on his head to steady him.

"Let's see if this works." I say and Toothless turns around nodding his head in agreement and we race to the dragon, Toothless ignoring the sting as best he can. "Is that the best you can do?!" I taunt.

Toothless roars and we fly by it's face just to be irritating. The dragon reaches up but cant snatch us from the air.

"Hungry? Eat my dust." Toothless taunts before he zooms past the dragon.

"Night Fury! I will crush all you love! You traitor!" The dragon shrieks.

Toothless dives heading for the ground, the dragon chasing after us.

I hear a small ignition and turn around looking back at the ripping apart tailfin. I can hear the older dragons wings flap powerfully. I glance back at the tail and see more than half of it is gone.

"Hiccup…" Toothless starts.

"We're good, just a little bit longer." I assure and he nods looking down at the ground eyes narrowing with determination

The dragon takes an inhale and I close my eyes, focusing on sound to hear the gas building. "Hold Toothless, NOW!" I yell. Toothless flips around and fires a blast into the dragon's mouth. It lights on fire and the all six eyes widen with shock.

"TRAITOR!" She yells angrily and snaps open her wings but the wind rips the weakened wings from Toothless's blast and they tear open. Toothless dives into one of the holes and we reach the back of the dragon.

The older dragon smashes into the ground and a huge fireball erupts around us, blasting up. Toothless and I start to navigate through the tall spikes much like we had the sea stacks until there was a horrible snapping noise.

I snap my head around and see as the tail fin flies off into the fire. "No," I breathe. I whip my head around and see the huge tail in front of us, my eyes widen as Toothless crashes into the tail.

I'm thrown from the saddle and pure terror races through me as I fall backwards, falling to a red death, Toothless flips around, eyes widening as he sees me.

"HICCUP!" He shouts turning around to come after me. Fire bites into my back and I lose consciousness as the fire swallows me whole.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Final chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sapphire POV:

The smoke is thick heavy and I can hardly breathe. But I have to find Hiccup. I stumble through the thick crowd of people trying to find my brother. He had to be alive! Has to!

I manage to shove my way to the front and take in a sharp breath of horror. Dad sits kneeling on the ground in front of Toothless. Oh Hiccup I will murder your ghost if you're dead.

"Oh son. I'm so, sorry." Dad whispers and I cover my hands with my mouth trying to keep back heavy tears. Hiccup is gone for real this time.

Toothless moans softly and his eyes open blinking softly. He makes brief eye contact with me, one ear twitching before he slowly lifts up his wings. A small patch of auburn hair is all it takes before I practically fly forward as dad rips Hiccup from Toothless putting his head to my twins heart.

"He's alive! Oh you brought him back alive!" Dad shouts and I let out a small laugh, looking down at my brothers unconscious form.

"Well you know, most of 'im." Gobber says. I snap my gaze down looking at Hiccups foot and nearly throw up. There is nothing a little past his left knee. Nothing.

He'll be okay. I assure myself. He always is in the end.

...

Hiccup POV:

I take in a slow breath. In and out. The air is wonderful and I slowly very slowly became aware of noises around me. Curiosity feeling me I slowly open my heavy eyelids. Toothless's face was next to mine and I smile softly at him, "Hey, Toothless," I whisper my voice hoarse.

"You're awake! Awake awake!" He shouts happily.

Toothless's eyes widen and keeps pushing at me, I give a tired smile and Toothless shoves at me."I'm happy to see you to." I assure.

Toothless purrs and shoves his face into mine, his paw smashes onto my stomach and I shoot up clutching my stomach giving a pained yelp.

I look around myself and my eyes widen, "You're in my house." I breathe. "Does my dad know you're here!?" I demand and he grins and I watch him with tired eyes, "Toothless!" I groan he looks down at me in between his feet.

"Oh come on!" I moan as I lift up the blanket and freeze.

I stare at the my feet. The missing half of my left leg, everything a little past my knee is...gone. I hold the blanket in my hand shock seeping through me. I drop the blanket and slowly lower my right leg down and then the peg leg. Toothless jumps down and sniffs the leg and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry." Toothless says. He lifts up his tail. "My fin didn't make it either, but Sapphire is a genius, you have to see the design for a tailfin she came up with." Toothless says.

I look into his big green eyes, take in a deep breath, then slowly I grab the edge of the bed and stand.

I lean heavily on my right leg and pain shoots through the left leg as little pressure is put on it. I take in another deep breath and then I take a small step forward, the pain is incredible, I trip forward and prepare myself to smack into the ground, but I land on Toothless's neck instead. He pushes me up and I lean against him. "Thanks, bud." I whisper to him. He forces me to transfer most of my weight to him. I lean against him heavily pain shooting through my peg leg.

Using him as a crutch we slowly make our way to the door. Toothless's tail sweeps around us and I stare at it for a second, my left leg is missing. I look at Toothless, both of us realizing the same thing at the same time: Now we match. I look back at the door and slowly reach out a hand and pull open the door.

A Monstrous Nightmare flew by so fast I gasp and slam the door shut, I look back at Toothless, "Stay here." I command my dragon.

Toothless grins, giving a gummy smile. I glance at him with a look of confusion before pulling open the door again and stumbling out.

I step into the sunlight and stare at Berk in complete and utter shock. Dragons. They are everywhere and no one was trying to kill them they we're just being friends. Dad comes up the steps to me and I look at him in shock, "I knew it. I'm dead."

He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, but you gave it your best shot." He promises, I flinch slightly from his touch and he pulls away grinning, "So, what do you think?" He asks. I look at him, slightly wondering if I am still asleep, and will wake up on the giant Dragon Island soon.

Heads jerk up from the village and they race up toward us, "Oh, look it's Hiccup!" They shout and for once actually sound happy. I look at dad in shock, he smiles and ruffles my hair and I don't comment at it sort of liking his touch after being deprived of it for fifteen years, "Looks like all we needed was just a little bit more of...this." He says.

I follow his hands, "You just gestured to all of me." I say completely shocked. Gobber breaks through the crowd.

"Well most of you, that piece is my handy work, with a little Hiccup-flare do you think it'll do?" Gobber asks and I stare down at the prosthetic.

"I might make a few tweaks." I say and laughter ripples through the crowd.

A sudden punch tosses me backwards. I grab my arm whirling around and see Astrid."That's for scaring me." She says. I let out a breath of disbelief.

"What!? Is it always going to be this way because-" I start angrily and Astrid grabs the front of me and drags me forward kissing me on the lips. She pulls away grinning widely and I finish blinking away the blissful daze, "- I could get used to it."

"Hiccup!" Valka shouts before she throws her arms around me in a tight hug.

She pulls away before I am yet again punched. "I HATE YOU!" Sapphire screaches before she wraps me in a hug. I lower my eyebrows in confusion.

"Um...I hate you to." I say. She pulls away and grins. Gobber hands me a saddle and tail fin, breaking me from my gaze. I take them from his arms and he smiles at me."Welcome home." He says. I grin and there are some shocked gasps, and a cry of: "Night Fury! Get down!" Toothless jumps on my uncle, Spitelout, Toothless walks over to me. Astrid laughs and I smile at the dragon.

I smirk leaning against the tailfin as Sapphire laughs.I limp over to Toothless and I grin, "Ready for a flight?" I ask, Toothless nods eagerly.

"I was born ready." He says.

I lift up the saddle and with the help of Astrid and Sapphire manage to get the tail fin in working order. I swing onto his back and click my peg leg into place on the new stirrup made for the prosthetic.

Astrid swings onto her Deadly Nadder I smile at her before I open the tail fin with the stirrup and Toothless jumps into the air, Astrid and her Nadder chasing after us. Sapphire in her dragon form leaps up to us, firing several blasts as she shows off. I smile and Toothless dives underneath a bridge.

"Keep up!" Sapphire as she dives ahead of us. I laugh clicking back the tailfin and we shoot up past Astrid, and Fishlegs. I grin as Toothless picks up speed, laughing at Sapphire's shocked face as he zooms past her. Cloudjumper zooms past us, Valka laughing at my surprised face. Toothless pumps his wings once, twice, then rockets upwards trying to touch the sky.

 **A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
